Court Jester
by deadartssociety
Summary: Andy Samberg/OC oneshot. I do not own Andy (unfortunately) or SNL and I do not profit from writing this. I put this under misc. TV because I didn't know where else to.


"Hey," I mumbled weakly as I felt something waking me up "hey, Leo stop that."

"Leo? Who's Leo?" I heard.

I looked down and there was Andy Samberg kissing my neck. I gasped in surprise and sat straight up, taking the blankets with me. I was still in my tank top and underwear, but it was embarrassing enough not remembering exactly how you got in the bed you woke up in without being naked too.

"You okay, Kenzy?" the curly-haired, apparently morning person asked me as he laid back down.

"Shh… I'm trying to think." I whispered through my hangover.

"Do you not remember anything?" he asked chuckling lowly.

I glared at him and said, "That's what I'm trying to remember. Okay, we'll start with last night."

"Okay well, first, we met-"

"At the Saturday Night Live set because my friends got tickets for my 21st birthday. That's obvious even if I didn't remember it. It's not like I pulled your number out of the phonebook." I told him. "Also, Leo is my dog. It's short for Leonidas." If you had woke up not remembering anything with a deep roar going in your head you'd be a little short on patience too.

"Well what do you remember?" he asked me with a smile. Quite an adorable one I might add. It made it hard to stay mad even though I felt pretty bad.

"The last thing I remember is being at that bar where we went to get a beer." I said.

"Yeah, except you had more than one, and then we went to a club where you had some other drinks."

"I can't believe I'm one day into being twenty-one and I already have a hangover like this." I groaned holding my head.

"Hold on, I'll get you an aspirin." He said getting up.

_That's sweet_ I thought.

All of a sudden I started seeing pictures of last night in my mind. After we had met the cast of SNL, my friends and I went looking for fun and Andy came with us.

_~flashback~_

_"One more dance. I just want to dance one more time Andy." I shouted over the music as I pulled on his arm._

_"Uh-uh. It's time to get you home. Where is that?"_

_"What?!"_

_He pulled me outside and handed me my jacket._

_"Where are you staying?"_

_I managed to tell him which hotel I was staying at and we started walking. I couldn't remember how far the walk was, but I didn't mind at the time. I walked with my arm looped through his, leaning on him slightly._

_"This is nice." I said a bit louder than I needed to. I guess my mouth still thought we were in the club._

_"Yeah," he laughed, "Tonight was fun."_

_We talked until we reached my hotel and he helped me get to my room. We spent about ten minutes just looking for my key. Then we talked while we watched TV._

_"I'm falling asleep." I slurred._

_"Not too well," he said, "your eyes are still open."_

_"Goodnight Andy." I said, kissing him lightly before I drifted off to sleep._

_~end flashback~_

"You look kind of panicky again. You alright?"

I jumped slightly as he walked back into the room with a glass of water and an aspirin. I took the things from him and set them on small dresser beside the bed.

"You walked me home from the club last night."

"Oh, you remember. That's good." He said smiling.

"Without expecting anything or even knowing me really."

"Well, yeah but-"

"And then you stayed with me until I fell asleep and you helped me this morning."

"Okay, you keep doing this thing where you interrupt me before I finish-"

"I just want to know why." I told him and I couldn't keep the uncertainty out of my voice.

"If you would let me finish a sentence I would tell you that I thought you were really cute last night when we met and that I like you Kenzy."

"Oh."

"Now take this before your headache gets worse." He said handing me back the glass and aspirin.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Are you still drunk?" he said looking down at me.

"I mean, aren't you going to come here and kiss me. That's usually how it goes. The white knight gets a kiss after rescuing the damsel in distress."

He smirked and said, "I'm not very good at being a knight, but could you settle for a court jester?"

"That's perfect, Andy" I told him with a smile, "because I'm a horrible princess anyway."


End file.
